05 Am I Really Over You?
by silhouette 04
Summary: Is it really over for TiBette? Can they really continue with life without each other? -This story is intended for mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I'm Over You (Part 1)**

...

Bette has a girlfriend now, Jolie. Although Bette and Jolie sometimes do not complement each other and they have so many differences, they're trying to make their relationship work. Bette is no longer bitter about Tina. She has accepted the fact that she and Tina are no longer together. She reckons they're finished now and that Tina must really love Henry for her to stay with him this long. She's now happy for Tina. She thinks Henry is a nice guy and he's taking good care of Tina. She has opened her heart, took away all the hurt and hatred. She has finally moved on.

One day late in the afternoon, Bob the nanny is in Tina's house to pick up Angie. But Tina and Angie left the house. Henry and Mikey are the only ones in the house. Mikey is playing while Henry is relaxing as he watches a sports channel.

**Henry**: _Well, Tina and Angie left 3 days ago. I don't know where they're going. Tina didn't want me to know. I __thought A__n__gie is already at Bette's house?_

**Bob**: _No, she's not there that's why I'm picking her up. Our arrangement last time is that, Carlos __the nanny __will bring A__n__gie to Bette's house and that's supposedly yesterday, but he didn't so Bette asked me to fetch Angie __now._

**Henry**: _Well, they're not here and Tina is not answering my calls. I even thought she is at Bette's house._

**Bob**: _No, she's not there. Anyway, I'll tell Bette then._

Bob immediately calls Bette who is currently so occupied in her art gallery. He tells her what Henry told him about Tina and Angie. Bette gets worried.

**Bette**: _Okay Bob. I'll call Tina. Thank you! I'll call you again when I need you to oversee Angie, okay?_

**Bob**: _Alright! Bye._

Bette immediately calls Tina's phone however, it is directed to the voicemail. She leaves a message. She is anxious and restless. After 5 minutes, Bette tries to call again, Tina answers. But Tina's voice is so sad.

**Bette**: _Hey Tina! Bob went to your house today to pick up Angie but Henry said you went away and he has no idea where you are. Where are you? Where's Angie?_

Tina is silent. She is actually crying but she's controlling herself so Bette wouldn't know and hear her sobbing. But Bette immediately senses from the moment Tina answers the phone that there is something wrong.

**Bette**: _Tee, is there something wrong? Where are you? Where's Angie?_

Tina still doesn't answer but this time her sobbing can be heard by Bette.

**Bette**: _Tee, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm worried. Did something happen? Where are you? Where's Angie?_

**Tina**: _She's here. She's sleeping._

**Bette**: _Where are you Tee? Can you please tell me where you are, for Christ's sake?!_

Bette is panicky and rattled. She's begging so hard at Tina. Tina is sobbing and she's trying very hard to control it. She stammers.

**Tina**: _We're... at the... Roadside Hotel._

**Bette**: _Okay, I know where that is. Text me your room number. I'll be there in less than an hour. Okay?_

Bette hangs up the phone, immediately gets her blazer and puts it on. She tells James to cancel her meeting with an artist because she has an emergency. She rushes to her car and drives to the Roadside Hotel.

Bette is quick. In 25 minutes, she's already at the Roadside Hotel. She reads Tina's text about the room number and she proceeds immediately. Tina opens the door. She is calm, not crying anymore. Before Bette arrives, she's reading a book. Bette is relieved to see Tina calm. Angie is sleeping on the bed. Bette closes the door. Tina sits on the bed while Bette pulls the chair and drags it close to Tina and then she sits. They're facing each other. Bette has a worried look on Tina. Tina is calm but she can't look straight at Bette.

**Bette**: _Tee, what happened? Why are you here?_

Tina couldn't talk. Bette holds Tina's arms and looks at Tina concernedly. She pleads.

**Bette**: _Come on Tee, tell me. Did Henry hurt you? Did he hurt you physically?_

**Tina**: _No, Henry has never hurt me physically. He's not a violent man._

**Bette**: _So then, why are you here? Did you fight? Is it about someone else? Come on Tee, please tell me._

**Tina**: _No, I just wanted to be away from home for a while that's why I'm here._

**Bette**: _What?! I don't believe you Tina! That's bullshit! I know there's something wrong. Why were you crying when I called you? Tell me the truth, is it about Henry? Is he cheating on you?_

**Tina**: _No. Henry loves me so much. He would never cheat on me._

Bette pauses and then she takes a deep breath. She looks down then looks at Tina again.

**Bette**: _Then what is your problem Tee?! Is it about work, a colleague, your boss, is it about finances, is it about you or what?! For God's sake, please tell me Tina!_

Bette is getting a little impatient asking Tina but Tina is not cooperating. After a while, Bette calms down.

**Bette**: _Tee, you can __still trust me. I'm a friend. I'm sorry about last time. I was so mean to you and I said hurtful words b__e__cause I was angry. I'm sorry for that. But don't worry, I'm no longer mad at you. I've moved on and there is no re__a__son for me to be mad anymore. You ca__n trust me. I'm willing to listen and help you in any way I can. I promise._

Tina starts to sob; tears are freely flowing from her eyes. Angie suddenly wakes up and immediately sits on the bed. Bette and Tina's attention are suddenly directed to Angie. They are both watching their cute daughter. For a while, Angie is not moving, she's looking at Bette. Then suddenly, she sweetly smiles at her 2 mommies. She's so adorable. Bette and Tina look at each other. It's like all the worries they currently have, momentarily disappear when Angie gives them the sweetest smile. Angie is so glad seeing Bette. It's like she has missed her so much.

**Angie**: _Momma Beeee!_

Angie immediately goes to Bette and hugs her. And then she sits on her lap facing Tina. She suddenly notices Tina is crying silently. She gets up from Bette's lap and immediately climbs on the bed again. She hugs Tina tightly then she lies on her lap. Bette is touched by Angie's gesture. She immediately stands up and walks away towards the window. She's getting emotional, tears are flowing from her eyes but she doesn't want to show it to Tina and Angie. Tina wipes her own tears then she plays with Angie. She starts showing fondness to Angie. They play for a little while tickling and giggling. Bette is just standing near the window. She's watching Tina and Angie. But she is so worried about Tina.

**Tina**: _Sweetie, you'll go home with Momma Bee today, okay? You want to go home with Momma Bee, right?_

Angie nods and excitedly stands, jumps on the bed continuously. She stands near the edge of the bed facing Bette as she extends her arms, her gesture asking Bette to carry her and then she puckers up her lips asking for a kiss. She's so adorable as she waits for Bette to get her. Bette walks towards Angie, lifts her and carries her on her arms then she kisses Angie. Angie kisses back.

**Bette**: _Would you like to go home baby?_

**Angie**: _Yes._

**Bette**: _Okay. In a while baby. Are you hungry? What to you wanna eat? Huh? What do you wanna eat sweetie, or do you wanna play?_

Bette keeps kissing Angie on her face. Tina is watching them then she stands up and comes close to Bette and Angie.

**Tina**: _Sweetie, you'll stay with Momma Bee for a while, okay?_

**Angie**: _I'll play!_

**Tina**: _Bette, I'm going to Canada for 10 days. I've got something to do there. It's not about work, though. Angie will stay with you first. Don't bring her to my house until I call you when I get back._

**Bette**: _Okay. Where in Canada?_

**Tina**: _Vancouver._

Tina is rubbing Angie's back while Bette carries Angie. Then suddenly Angie pleads to Tina.

**Angie**: _Mommy, let's go home with Momma Bee. Let's go home!_

Bette and Tina look at each other. They're both surprised but they try to display poker-faces. Angie is so naive and she wants to go home with both of her mommies.

**Tina**: _Sweetie, Mommy will be away for a while cuz I'll be working. You'll stay with Momma Bee first, okay? You like to sleep at Momma Bee's house, right? Don't worry I'll call you so I can hear your voice. Okay baby?_

Angie nods at Tina then she is pouting her lips and laughing playfully. Tina looks at Bette. She is rubbing Angie's back while Bette is carrying her on her left arm. Bette looks at Tina and holds her hand.

**Bette**: _Tee, you could've just called me or came to my house and used the guest room instead of staying at this hotel. The house is big so you're welcome anytime if you want to get away from your house._

Tina looks down and pulls her hand from Bette's grip. She doesn't respond at Bette and she walks towards the chair.

**Bette**: _When are you leaving for Vancouver?_

**Tina**: _Tomorrow._

**Bette**: _Would you like to stay in my house tonight so you can spend the night with Angie before you leave?_

**Tina**: _No, I'll be very early tomorrow. My flights' at 6AM. I haven't packed yet. After I check-out here, I'll go back to my house so I can prepare my stuff. _

**Bette**: _Do you need a ride? I'll just drop you off in your house. _

**Tina**: _No, I'm okay. I have my car with me._

**Bette**: _Do you want to eat dinner first before we leave?_

**Tina**: _No. I'm okay. I'm still full. Just take Angie with you._

**Angie**: _Mommy let's go home!_

**Bette**: _Yes sweetie, we're going home now._

**Angie**: _With Momma Tee?_

Bette looks at Tina. Tina looks down. Bette kisses Angie instead, ignoring Angie's request. Tina prepares Angie's stuff. After a while, she accompanies Bette and Angie downstairs going to Bette's car. Bette is carrying Angie as they walk. They're not able to talk about Tina's problem. Bette is certain that Tina is going through a rough time but doesn't want to discuss it with her. Bette grabs Tina's hand.

**Bette**: _I'm worried leaving you here by yourself._

**Tina**: _No, no. I'm okay. _

**Bette**: _Are you sure?_

**Tina**: _Yeah!_

**Bette**: _Well, I trust you won't do anything silly._

Tina smiles inwardly.

**Tina**: _No, I'm not._

**Bette**: _You promise?_

**Tina**: _I promise. Don't worry, I'm fine now._

**Bette**: _Do you want me to call you on your cell phone later... to talk maybe?_

**Tina**: _NO! Please don't! Please don't call me on my phone._

**Bette**: _Alright, alright... I won't! I'll just wait for you to call me when you get back from your trip._

Tina gets Angie's attention. Angie puckers-up her lips and kisses Tina on the lips.

**Tina**: _Bye-bye sweetie pie. I love you!_

**Angie**: _Luv you Mommy!_

Bette fixes Angie at the back seat of her car and says goodbye to Tina.

**Bette**: _Bye Tee. Be safe! Call me if you need anything._

**Tina**: _Thanks Bette!_

When Bette and Angie arrive home, Bette decides to text Tina.

**Bette**: "_Hi Tee, I hope you'll be okay soon. I'm sure everything's gonna be alright. Just don't stress yourself too much. I'm here if you need help. Don't worry I'm not angry at you anymore. I have already moved on and I really hope we can still be friends. Always take care of yourself." _

Tina reads Bette's text and she has a smile on her face. She replies.

**Tina**: "_Thanks!"_

Tina checks out from the Hotel, goes back to her home and packs her clothes for her trip to Vancouver. The following day, she leaves LA.

...

_Continuation: Finally, I'm Over You (2)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I'm Over You (Part 2)**

...

Tina is back in the US after 9 days but it's already the 12th day and she hasn't called Bette yet. She's just staying in her house with Henry. Bette is neither calling Tina. She assumes Tina's trip to Vancouver got extended so she's just waiting for her to call. Bette is enjoying her super bonding moments with their daughter. Angie is becoming so chatty now and she has learned different tricks already. Bette is so amazed by Angie's development. She notices that Angie is so smart for her age. She's also starting to realize that Angie has a lot of Tina's traits. One evident trait is Angie's sweetness. She definitely has gotten that from Tina.

The following day, Henry and Tina have a big fight in the house. Tina is so mad at Henry. She leaves her house. Tina could not think of anywhere else to go but to Bette's house. She also misses Angelica and she wants to see her. Tina decides she will not be seeing Henry for a couple of days so she grabs a couple of clothes, puts them in a bag and immediately drives her car to Bette's house hoping she could see and talk to Bette. She's so depressed. But when she arrives, no one's in the house and the doors are locked so she can't come inside.

Bette left with Angie to visit her artist friend. At the same time, they are attending a children's party. Tina calls Bette's phone but it is directed to her voicemail. She tries several times but there's no answer from Bette. She has nowhere to go. She has no one to talk to. Tina is crying and self-pitying. After several minutes, she tries Bette's phone again. Bette answers.

**Bette**: _Hey Tee! Sorry, I missed your calls. You called 11 times already. Are you back in LA?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, about 3 days ago._

**Bette**: _Really? How come? You didn't call…_

**Tina**: _Are you with Angie?_

**Bette**: _Yeah. We're in a party. In Santa Monica._

**Tina**: _Santa Monica?!_

**Bette**: _Yeah. I know it's far. I visited an artist friend and at the same time we're attending a birthday party of his son. And since I've nothing planned this weekend, I'd thought of bringing Angie here so she can also meet new friends._

Then silent moment.

**Bette**: _Uhm... Are you okay, Tee?_

**Tina**: _Oh yeah, I am._

But Bette can sense that something's wrong. She can tell from Tina's voice. She sounds sad and depressed.

**Bette**: _Are you sure? Where are you?_

**Tina**: _Uhm… I'm actually... here at your house; I'm here outside, by the pool._

**Bette**: _Oh! Wh... what happened Tee? You sound like you're not okay. Tell me what's going on._

**Tina**: _No no, I'm okay. Just a bit exhausted from work. I just came by I thought I could see Angie. I miss her so much and I wanna cuddle her._

Then silent moment again. Bette can tell that Tina is lying. She knows that something's wrong and Tina needs a friend but she's just pretending.

**Bette**: _Well, we're going home now. Can you still wait for us?_

**Tina**: _Oh yeah, I'll wait. I'm just here by the pool._

**Bette**: _Okay. Hang on Tee._

Bette rushes to go home. While inside the car, she's thinking about Tina. She is a hundred percent certain that Tina has a problem that she's been harboring for a while now. Angie falls asleep in the car. She's so tired from playing. They arrive at the house almost 7pm. Tina is sitting by the pool, almost falls asleep from waiting. Bette gets Angie, who's still sleeping at the back seat of the car. She carries her as she walks to the front door of the house. She looks intently at Tina, trying to psyche her. Tina is poker-faced, trying to hide what she's really feeling. Then Bette asks for Tina's assistance to get the keys from her bag and lets her open the front door while she carries Angie and the bags. Then they enter the house.

Bette puts down Angie on the couch. She wants to change Angie's clothes before laying her on the bed but Tina volunteers to do it herself. She cleans up Angie and changes her clothes then she prepares her to bed. Angie is sound asleep.

It's a bit awkward in the house having only the 3 of them. But Bette breaks the awkwardness by enthusiastically telling Angie's experience in the party and her new discoveries about her. She tells Tina how smart Angie is; how Angie loved and enjoyed meeting and playing with her new friends. Bette enters the bedroom, changes to her comfortable house clothes, in tank top and comfortable cotton pants then she proceeds to the kitchen to prepare food for dinner.

**Bette**: _I'll prepare food. You should stay here for dinner._

Tina has very few words, she seems so sluggish.

**Tina**: _Okay. Should I put Angie on the bed now? _

**Bette**: _Yes Tee, please. _

As Tina enters the master's bedroom, she feels surreal. It's been a long time since she last entered and saw that room. There have been changes on the arrangement of some furniture. Tina puts Angie on her own bed. She lies down beside Angie; she watches her sleep until she falls asleep too. Bette is cooking in the kitchen but when Tina doesn't come back, she checks them in the bedroom and she finds Tina sleeping beside Angie. She adoringly watches them for a while, lying beside each other, sleeping together. She sighs. How she wishes things have not gone bad for them. Then she cautiously leaves and goes back to the kitchen to continue her cooking. After an hour, Tina wakes up, realizing she has fallen asleep on Angie's bed and she left Bette alone in the kitchen, cooking. Before she gets up, she kisses Angie goodnight and then proceeds to the kitchen where Bette is fixing the table. Food is ready.

**Tina**: _I'm sorry, I fell asleep beside Angie._

**Bette**: _It's okay. You seem tired. Dinner's ready. Come, sit here._

**Tina**: _What did you cook? _

**Bette**: _Just this beef stew. I also cooked crab & sweet corn chowder._

**Tina**: _Hmm... Smells good!_

Bette looks and smiles at Tina. Tina sits on the dining chair and so as Bette. Tina is not initiating any conversation; she's listless. It's obvious that she's not really okay. Bette glances at Tina every now and again. She's waiting for her to talk. They start eating. It's an awkward moment for both of them. But Bette tries to lighten the mood.

**Bette**: _So how was your trip to Vancouver? _

**Tina**: _It's fine. I just miss home so I came back early._

**Bette**: _I see._

Tina is not elaborating. Then an awkward moment again. Bette can't bear it anymore. She concernedly asks Tina.

**Bette**: _Tee, are you really okay? What's wrong? You seem not okay. Come on tell me. I'm your friend. You can still trust me. For old time's sake. Is it the same concern as the last time when I came to your hotel?_

Tina shrugs.

**Tina**: _No, not really a big deal. Henry and I fought. Well, like a normal couple do._

**Bette**: _When did you fight?_

**Tina**: _Just this afternoon, before I came here._

**Bette**: _Did he hurt you?!_

**Tina**: _No, I actually pushed him hard when we were arguing and he stumbled a little bit on the floor. Then I left the house. I don't want to see him yet. But he's okay. We're okay. Nothing's really serious about our fight. I just don't want to talk to him yet._

Bette is not convinced. She takes off her eyes from Tina and looks at her own plate and continues to eat.

**Tina**: _Can I sleep in your guest room tonight? Just for tonight. I just don't feel like going home yet._

**Bette**: _Absolutely! You can stay anytime._

Then a pause again. Tina is not elaborating.

**Bette**: _Do you mind telling me what you fought about? I mean, you must be very upset to push Henry that hard._

**Tina**: _No, just the usual stuff, common disagreements of couples. But nothing really serious._

**Bette**: _Does he know you're here? _

**Tina**: _No. I didn't tell him where I was going. He probably assumed. I don't know._

**Bette**: _I see._

Another awkward moment. After a while, they finish eating. They sit for a few minutes without talking about anything. Then Bette starts to fix the table and the kitchen. Tina helps too. Bette makes sure everything is in order. Tina goes to the living room and watches TV. Bette enters the master's bedroom and after a few minutes goes back to the living room with some housedresses and new under garments for Tina.

**Bette**: _Here, if you want to change to comfortable clo__thes. Some of these are actually yours. You didn't get them when you left so I kept them in one place and sealed them. Don't worry they're all clean. And here are some new under ga__r__ments, they're clean too._

**Tina**: _Oh! Okay. I actually brought some change of clothes. They're in my car. But I can use these. Thanks!_

**Bette**: _You should rest now Tee. You look tired._

**Tina**: _Okay. Thanks. I'll stay here for a bit, just watch some cartoons maybe._

Bette gracefully sits on the couch for a little while but her phone suddenly rings. She answers the phone; it's William, her former boss at the CAC. She enters the other room while they talk about projects and events. Their conversation lasted for almost an hour. After hanging up the phone, she goes back to Tina in the living room.

**Bette**: _Are you sure you'll be okay here? Will you be okay in the guest room? _

**Tina**: _Yeah, don't worry I'll be just fine._

**Bette**: _Alright, I'll go inside my bedroom now. If you need anything, just wake me up, okay? I won't lock the door._

**Tina**: _Okay._

Bette checks all doors in the house and ensures they're all locked. Before she enters her room, Tina interrupts her in a very sincere tone.

**Tina**: _Bette, Thank you!_

**Bette**: _Anytime Tee. Anytime. Good night!_

**Tina**: _Good night._

Tina is longing for a hug from Bette at the very moment but Bette proceeds to her room without looking back at Tina. Tina watches Bette as she walks towards the master's bedroom. Bette slightly closes the door then goes to the bathroom to do her evening-hygiene routine. Before going to bed, she checks on Angie. Bette sleeps at almost 11PM.

Tina on the other hand stays in the living room for a couple hours watching TV until she feels sleepy.

...

_Continuation: Finally, I'm Over You (3)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I'm Over You (Part 3)**

...

Tina stays for a couple of hours in the living room watching TV. Later, she goes to the bathroom, washes up, changes to her house dress and lies on the bed. Tina can't sleep. She's thinking deeply. She feels depressed. She is restless.

A few minutes later, she couldn't bear it; there so much noise in her head. She wants to get rid of all the thoughts she's having. She wants to clear her mind. She decides to go out of her room then she watches TV again in the living room. But she's still restless; she keeps browsing channels. It's almost 3AM and she's wide awake. She gets a glass of water and goes back to the couch.

At 3AM, Bette wakes up to feed Angelica with milk. She watches her as she drinks from the feeding bottle. Angelica goes back to sleep. Bette can hear the sound of the TV in the living room. She decides to go out of her bedroom. She sees Tina restlessly sitting on the couch, constantly pressing the remote control, browsing for channels. She gives her an intriguing look and walks slowly toward her.

**Bette**: _It's past three, you're still awake?_

Tina quickly glances at Bette then focuses herself on the TV while still browsing for channels. She responds in her soft voice.

**Tina**: _Yeah, I can't sleep._

Bette gazes at Tina; she's not sure how to respond to her, she's being cautious on what to say. She sits on the couch not too close to Tina but not too far also. She's trying to formulate in her mind what she will say that will not provoke Tina. She gives her a concerned look, but Tina gives her a sullen glance. Bette immediately takes away her look on Tina. There is an awkward moment and it is quiet for a while until Bette breaks the silence.

**Bette**: _Would you like to eat? Maybe drink wine or something… anything that would relax you? Maybe a ginger tea?_

**Tina**: _No, thank you. I'll probably just watch cartoons and maybe I'll fall asleep in a little while._

Tina cannot look at Bette. She's focusing only on the TV. Bette observes Tina. Then she concernedly talks to her.

**Bette**: _Do you miss Henry? Is that why you can't sleep? Don't worry Tee, I'm sure you'll be able to work things out. Fighting is very normal for couples, you know that. Your relationship isn't healthy if you don't fight. But I'm sure you'll be fine soon. Just take a rest._

Tina quickly looks at Bette and she pulls a face.

**Tina**: _No. I don't miss Henry._

Bette looks down immediately, realizing that Tina didn't like her remarks. They're both quiet again. Bette doesn't know anymore what to do or say to make Tina speak up and open up to her. She has no clue what Tina is going through. She doesn't want to provoke her so she decides not to insist anymore.

**Bette**: _Okay Tee, I'll go back to bed now. I'm sorry if I've been pushing you to talk. Just remember, we were together for 13 years and I know you well. So no matter how you hide it and no matter how many times you tell me you're okay, I know there's something wrong. But I respect you if you feel uncomfortable talking to me about it. It's okay Tee, I understand._

Tina looks at her intently while Bette is looking at her affectionately. Then Bette takes away her look on Tina and she takes a deep breath. She wants to comfort Tina. She looks back at her and talks compassionately.

**Bette**: _Well, would you like a hug at least?_

Bette stretches her arms wide open, inviting Tina for a hug. Tina slowly comes near Bette. And without any sexual malice, they hug like real best friends. They can feel the warmth of each others' embrace. Bette gives Tina a real tight hug. Tina feels the comfort; she needed it badly. She puts her head on Bette's shoulder then Bette pats Tina at the back.

**Bette**: _It'll be okay Tee. I'm sure you'll be fine soon._

Tina takes a deep breath. After a while, they let go of their embrace. Bette is so concerned at Tina. Though she can sense that Tina is going through hard times, she has no single clue; Tina is not willing to tell her. All she knows is that Tina needs company at the moment. So without any sexual intent, Bette concernedly talks again.

**Bette**: _Would you like to sleep in my bedroom? Don't worry, we won't do anything, I won't harm you, I promise. We can stay on the opposite sides of the bed; the bed is wide anyway, we can put pillows in the middle if you want. At least you'll have company... me and Angie. And you won't feel alone._

Tina pleasantly looks at Bette and responds casually.

**Tina**: _Okay._

**Bette**: _Alright! Turn off the TV then so we can sleep already. You go ahead inside the bedroom. I'll just get some water and bring it inside._

Tina turns off the TV and before she gets up, she drinks her half filled glass of water on the table. She proceeds to the master's bedroom. Before lying on the bed, she looks at Angie who is sound asleep on her tiny bed. Tina cautiously walks and lays herself on the wide-sized bed. She lies sideways, a little bit in the middle but facing the lampshade. Bette doesn't enter the bedroom until after 10 minutes. Before lying on the bed, Bette checks on Angie and she looks at Tina who's not making any movements anymore, facing the other side. Then she turns off the light. The room is not totally dark as there's a small glare that enters the bedroom, coming from the lights outside. She can somehow see Tina and Angie.

Bette cautiously lays herself on the bed so she won't awaken Tina. She lies on her back, looks at the ceiling, puts her right arm on her forehead and then closes her eyes.

Tina is still awake but she's not making any movements. After about 10 minutes, Tina turns the other way, now facing Bette's side. She's observing Bette but Bette is not making any movements. Bette is not aware that Tina is watching her. Tina still can't sleep. She's just looking at Bette, wondering if she's already sleeping or still mentally awake. Then out of the blue, Tina speaks in a soft low, pleading voice.

**Tina**: _Bette, are you asleep? Could you please hug me? Just hug me, I still can't sleep._

Bette is astounded when she hears Tina beg for a hug. Momentarily, she's motionless and speechless. She doesn't know how to respond to Tina. Tina thinks Bette didn't hear her or thinks she's probably asleep because she has no reaction. Then suddenly, without moving her body, Bette slowly tilts her head and looks at Tina. She looks intently at her and she can sense that Tina is longing for comfort. Tina is pleadingly looking at Bette. Bette speaks to her affectionately.

**Bette**: _Come here._

They both move slowly until they meet in the middle of the bed. Bette hugs Tina tightly then Tina hugs back Bette. Their feet are tangled together. For the longest time, their bodies have never been this close since their break-up. They're not making so many movements, just comfortably hugging each other tightly, and feeling the warmth of their bodies. They both can still feel their connection despite distance and acrimony for several months. After a while, in a very comforting tone, Bette says to Tina.

**Bette**: _Don't worry Tee, I'll hug you till you fall asleep._

For a longer period, Bette continues to hug Tina and she rubs her back hoping Tina would fall asleep. But then Tina starts to rub her back too. Bette doesn't want Tina to continue rubbing her because she's getting aroused by Tina's touch. She wants to resist the temptation. She doesn't want anything sexual to happen between them. Bette is afraid that if she starts it, she wouldn't be able to stop it. She knows herself well; she can't resist Tina. She wants to respect Tina's relationship with Henry and she doesn't want to take advantage of Tina's vulnerability at the moment. She doesn't want to complicate Tina's life anymore.

Bette is trying very hard resisting her urge. She only wants to be a friend to Tina and doesn't want an affair anymore. She wants to straighten up her life and not ruin relationships of others. She is afraid that if she gives in, she'll be at the losing end again.

But Bette is also worried that she might offend Tina if she tells her to stop; she can't bluntly tell Tina to stop rubbing her back. Tina might misinterpret it and might run away again. Bette pretends and speaks sweetly to Tina.

**Bette**: _Tee, turn to the opposite side so you can lie comfortably then I'll hug you till you fall asleep._

Tina complies with Bette's request and they lie in a spoon position; Bette is behind Tina. She loves the smell of Tina. She misses it so much. Bette's arm is wrapped on Tina's body, their feet entangled as they lie comfortably. Bette places her left palm on Tina's midriff and she once in a while moves her thumb. Then later, she is constantly but slowly rubbing Tina's midriff with her warm palm, hoping that Tina would fall asleep already. But Tina is getting aroused by Bette's constant stroking. Bette's palm is getting warmer. Tina is heavily breathing. She takes Bette's hand and slowly guides it to her aroused breasts then to her nipples. At first, Bette stops but when Tina insists and guides her hand to caress her breasts, Bette is obliged. She caresses both breasts and Tina gets very aroused and wet. Bette can't resist it anymore; she is aroused too as she continues to caress Tina. Bette suddenly stops. She raises her head, supports it with her hand and gives Tina a fascinating look. Tina changes position, lies on her back and looks at Bette intimately. Tina puts her hand on Bette's hips and she pleadingly speaks to Bette.

**Tina**: _I want you to make love to me. Please make love to me Bette. I want you. I need you._

Bette passionately looks at Tina and she can see the longing in Tina's eyes. She slowly moves her lips so it will gently touch Tina's lips then she closes her eyes and kisses her tenderly. They kiss passionately like they have missed each other for the last 10 years of their life. They kiss and kiss on the lips with their tongues sticking into each other's mouth. It's a very long and passionate kiss. Next, Bette quickly undresses Tina, removing her tank top first, and Tina undresses Bette too. They assist each other to undress until both of them are totally naked.

Before proceeding, Bette concernedly asks Tina.

**Bette**: _Do you really wanna do this Tee? Are you sure this is okay? How about Henry?_

**Tina**: _Please, make love to me Bette. I want to feel you inside._

Bette strokes Tina's face as she looks at her in the eyes. It's like saying she misses her so much and she wants her badly. Bette starts to kiss Tina from the lips to the cheeks, ears, neck, then the nipples and her abdomen. Bette gets a pillow and puts it under Tina's lower back. She holds Tina's legs, bends them forward, raises them a little bit and spreads them so she can have full access on Tina's sugarplum. Bette starts to lick Tina's coochie. She licks and sucks intensely and roughly. Bette is so wild that Tina has been coming over and over for several times already. Bette has missed so much the taste of Tina's fluid. She continues to lick her all over with her powerful tongue. Tina loves it so much. She is in ecstasy and constantly moaning. Tina reaches her orgasm after another orgasm and another one, and then she explodes heavily. Bette kisses her coochie and goes up to Tina slowly. She kisses the tummy, the breasts and the neck as she goes up to Tina. Then she passionately kisses Tina on the lips, looks at her directly in the eyes.

**Bette**: _I've missed you._

Tina is yearning for more pleasure. She doesn't want to end it yet. She kisses Bette passionately and while Bette is still on top of her, she flips her over and puts herself on top of Bette. Immediately, she goes down on Bette. She spreads widely Bette's legs and then kisses the surroundings of her honey pot. Then she relentlessly licks Bette's neat coochie. Bette is so wet. Tina licks back and forth and she gently nibbles and sucks. Bette reaches her orgasm. But Tina continues to lick, nibble and suck and then she sticks her tongue in the inside, deeper. Bette moans. In no time she reaches another orgasm. Tina continues, but this time she changes her rhythm as she licks. Then she gradually reduces her speed. Bette is in bliss. She has multiple orgasms. She signals Tina to stop. But Tina wants another round. She stays down on Bette and goes for another round licking, nibbling and sucking Bette's coochie. Bette doesn't complain as she continuously comes and moans in pleasure.

After that, Tina slowly moves up as she wipes her mouth. She licks Bette's belly and gently sucks her breasts for a while then she goes up and kisses Bette on the lips. Tina is still intense as she kisses Bette but Bette pulls away from Tina. Tina looks at Bette and she softly whispers.

**Tina**: _It has always been you, has always been you._

Bette looks at Tina curiously. She's wondering what Tina meant by what she said. She hugs Tina instead and then she guides her to lie beside her. Both of them are lying on their backs, facing the ceiling. They're very exhausted and breathing heavily and they're ignoring the fluids continuously dripping and flowing between their legs.

Both of them are not talking about what just happened. They're cherishing the feeling of contentment and delight after sex. They lie on their backs listening to each other's breathing. After several minutes, they're both rested and breathing normally. Tina pulls the blanket with her feet. She covers half of their bodies then she lies on her side facing Bette. She wraps her arm on Bette, her face resting on Bette's arm as she lies comfortably. She gently strokes Bette's body and softly speaks. Bette is deeply thinking.

**Tina**: _You don't know how much I've missed you Bette._

Bette doesn't respond but she puts her face on Tina's head, sniffs her hair kisses her forehead and hugs Tina. She takes a deep breath and Tina notices it. She looks at Bette concernedly.

**Tina**: _Do you have a girlfriend currently?_

Bette looks at Tina in the eyes as she gently shakes her head without uttering any word. Tina sweetly smiles and then she passionately kisses Bette on the lips for a few seconds. After that, she hugs Bette tightly like she has longed so much for Bette's body for centuries. Bette starts to stroke Tina's head and hair as she ponders. For a while she's thinking deeply, contemplating. Bette tells herself:

**Bette**: _"Damn! who am I kidding? I know I can never get over Tina. Never. She'll always be in my heart; she'll always be the love of my life, no matter what. She's my one and only"_

Bette takes a deep breath with tears in her eyes. A few minutes later, she realizes Tina is already asleep. Bette rests her mind then falls asleep too. It's already 5AM. They are hugging each other as they sleep.

...

_Continuation: The Truth Be Told (1)_


End file.
